Described for this purpose in publication DE 10 2005 043 517 A1 is a joining of cover means with a component whose one free end adjacent to a bend and fold line has a bending bracket folded around the bend and fold line. The bending bracket is bonded to the cover means with a first adhesive, and to the component with a second adhesive. The first adhesive is here in contact with the second adhesive. The publication further discloses that the bonding of cover means involves in particular the adhesive bonding of a textile convertible top with a rear window of a motor vehicle. Additionally known from the publication is that the second adhesive can be at lest partially activated by ultrasound, during which it is liquefied.
One disadvantage to this bonding of cover means is that the cover means itself must be folded over in the shape of a U even in its edge region for this bond. As a result, this bonding is not suitable for cladding an edge of a self-supporting vehicle interior covering, especially since those vehicle interior coverings have a flat profiled core material that cannot be folded over at the edge like a textile convertible top of a motor vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to indicate a vehicle interior covering with an edge structure and a method for its manufacture, wherein the edge structure is reliably and securely fixed to an edge of the vehicle interior covering. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.